Let the Light In
by Tasogare Ookami Konyo
Summary: Another final battle is coming up, but Kite is nowhere to be found. In the midst of a Gothic cathedral setting, a moment is shared, and hope is resurrected--the chains are broken, and for that, she is grateful.


**Let the Light In**

_By Tasogare Ookami Konyo_

**Disclaimer**: Konyo does not own .hack or any related concepts. The song, Armageddon, belongs to the band Alkaline Trio--you know the drill. Well...Konyo isn't quite sure about this final battle dee-doo, seeing as how she only owns _the first volume_. Heh. Don't hurt me. Still, just shove it in somewhere in the timeline, and all will be well in The World... Huge BR/K fan here. Fear the mush.

___________________________________

_I wrote the words to this song on the back of a photograph_

_Behind your back it goes_

"I thought I might find you here." At Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground, Kite's slate-blue eyes scanned a chained statue of Aura; he rested on the cold stone floor, not bothering to look at where BlackRose had greeted him. Instead, he focused on the light streaming in through the cracked glass, illuminating the angelic girl's bound form, expression melancholy.

The girl set her blade down at the cathedral's stone wall and gently placed her hands behind her back; she cautiously stepped towards him, hands folded behind her back.

He continued to stare at the stone art, features carved in a vacant expression.

_A little something like this_

_Is way too big to miss_

BlackRose's throat tightened slightly, and she peered over him, pale pink hair cascading from behind her ears--still, however, he paid her no attention. His right hand scratched slightly at his left wrist, as if forcing himself to feel the bracelet secretly encasing his arm.

"It's not the time to be spacing out, Kite," she said softly, stepping away from his flattened body. "Everything...everything is almost done..." Burgundy eyes examined the simulated features of the cathedral, and slowly, she stepped toward the statue, around the silent object of her thoughts and towards the intricately guarded Aura imposter. She was tempted to duck under the railing; instead, BlackRose glanced at Kite. He did nothing and said nothing.

She slipped under the barriers between the cold stone and the stand upon which the marble Aura was perched. Kite shot up like a bullet--but his eyes merely widened slightly. He didn't say anything as she leapt upon the carved block as if it were a stepping stone.

_I got a letter in the mail_

_The sender failed to let me know where it came from_

"Don't you believe that we have a chance of winning?" whispered BlackRose, placing one boot in front of the other and tracing along the folds of Aura's supposedly white dress with a fingertip. She paused; her eyes narrowed slightly, and she glared at the empty air in front of her. "Or am I just talking to a wall?" 

_Opened it up, and sure enough_

_There we were arm in arm again..._

One metal-clad boot shifted backwards, and the other forwards. In a moment, BlackRose had leapt onto one of the many chains that suspended the statue; Kite watched in monotonous fascination as she steadied herself on the metal ropes and begin to trot along it, mumbling to herself and occasionally even snarling in a rage she shared with only herself.

She turned to Kite, pink bangs shielding her eyes from expressing further emotion. "Give me my sword."

"Huh?"

"Chuck it up," she ordered, extending a slender arm to indicate the object of discussion. Kite stared for a moment and nodded slightly, standing to fulfill her demand. He curled his fingers around the hilt of the sword; it was insanely heavy. He could hear BlackRose's slight, indignant scoff, and with a slightly stronger resolve, he heaved the blade into his arms--taking care not to rip his clothes--and trudged towards the statue.

"Careful," BlackRose murmured as, with some difficulty, Kite managed to lift it over his head and viciously fling it into the air. With relative ease, the Heavy Blade woman caught it by the crevasse between the hilt and the blade and yet managing to maintain her balance at the same time.

She raised it over her head.

And with an irritated snarl, she smashed the chains above her and below her, taking a graceful leap onto the statue before falling to a somewhat imminent doom. Her fingertips bore into the stone; she clung to it, although keeping a firm grasp was wearing down her character's nails. She scaled the length of Aura, hacking at the chains with far more strength then they could handle. The metal links snap and twist, falling uselessly to the sides of the Gothic castle walls.

_I know it's small_

_But my last call's been called_

_Half an hour ago_

_I know it's late but do you think you could at least_

_Fix it for me_

"What are you doing?" Kite asked softly as BlackRose stood on the shoulder of stone, heaving with an unreadable face. "Are you alright?" He stepped closer to the railing, resting his elbows on the poles. 

"Are we winning?" she asked through ragged breaths. A single, salted tear leaked out of the corner of her wine-colored eye, and Kite merely saw it due to the light that traces her curved form. Without thinking, he extended his brown-wrapped hand to catch it before it fell. He was too slow.

_Then I'll go;_

_I'll go alone, I swear_

_I won't tell a soul_

Kite didn't say anything as her hand wrapped around a bit more of the rock, and she wasn't surprised. For a hero, he was rather dispassionate.

She eased herself downwards, and, a bit of the way from the ground, released the stone to allow herself to fall--despite the uncomfortable result that would have followed. Instinctively, as BlackRose swooped towards the ground, Kite extended his arms and allowed her to land in them, her weight putting no great strain on his arms. 

Her sword clattered to the ground, the light clanking echoing freely throughout the small cathedral. Those sounds were magnified, as were her sobs.

_I'll drink this beer and write in fear_

_Of a song everybody hates_

For a moment, Kite did not know what to do--his partner, racked with frustrations and depression weeping gently into his outfit. In a state of desperation, her fingers curled around the soft fabric of his white neck shawl, and if possible, BlackRose sunk even further, her fear of letting go becoming more apparent then it had been.

She was afraid of letting go. Of him.

He cringed involuntarily--the wavering barrier that was erected in order to divide the mission at hand and personal lives was failing fast. Anything he was prepared to say died on his lips; Kite buried his face further in her shrimp-colored hair, resigned and suddenly very aware of his emotions.

"What's wrong?" he demanded in a whisper, relinquishing his hold on her skull so she gained the ability to move her skull in order to answer. Still, BlackRose stayed mute, head pulling backwards slightly. She averted her gaze, a slight blush gracing her tear-stained cheeks; hurriedly, she scrubbed her eyes with her wrists.

"I'm sorry. I just--..." She chuckled nervously, a few cracks remaining in her voice. "I'm losing it. I'm so sorry...I..." Her last protests were silenced by his mouth on hers.

It was very real.

_Armageddon, let the light in_

_Before we say goodbye, give us something to believe in_

_Armageddon, we're not begging_

_For too much, I don't think_

_Just need a goodbye kiss (one last salute)_

_Before we sink_

_We sink..._

**Armageddon** Alkaline Trio


End file.
